


30 Drabbles Challenge: Maron/Miyako.

by Palus_Hiemalis



Category: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne | Phantom-Thief Jeanne
Genre: 30 drabbles challenge, Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Innocence, aus sometimes, completely smooth, highschool sweethearting, no edgy shit, oh and the boys will be in the background, sweet innocent gay action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palus_Hiemalis/pseuds/Palus_Hiemalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty drabbles challenge for a femslash pair that is pretty much non-existent, so I am making it happen through sheer force of will. I really love their relationship as frenemies at times, and the whole manga sets itself apart from other magical girl stories. </p><p>Lots of fluff, maybe Impure Thoughts tm but definitely not advancing on them. Pure, wholesome, teen femslash for the whole gay family. Everything 100w-500w each, 10% rule may be in place for some pieces.</p><p>Most of these take place mid-book before serious plot impediments when it's just painting-robbery of the week. Some are AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> INDEX  
>   
> 1\. Morning - Miyako goes to wake Maron up in the morning.  
> 2\. Rivalry - Jeanne steals a kiss from Miyako.  
> 3\. Pure - Miyako braids Maron's hair.  
> 4\. Patience - Coffee Shop AU fun times.  
> 5\. Selfish - Miyako claims that Jeanne is selfish (follows on from "Rivalry".)  
> 6\. Haunting - Maron and Miyako walk through the haunted house before it opens.  
> 7\. Separation - Miyako tries to break the habit of holding hands with Maron.  
> 8\. Sacrifice - Swapped Roles AU, Phantom-Thief Boudicca strikes again.  
> 9\. Exhaustion - Maron holds Miyako whilst she takes a nap in the middle of a competition.  
> 10\. Advantage - Totally dating AU, Maron and Miyako go on a date to the zoo.  
> 11\. Family - Miyako tries to tell herself that Maron is like a sister.  
> 12\. Warm - Waiting for a train together, Maron and Miyako keep warm together.  
> 13\. Secret - Maron confesses her affections to Miyako.  
> 14\. Embrace - Totally dating AU, Miyako notes that Maron always wears big fancy coats and insists she shares.  
> 15\. Need - Snow Sports AU, Maron is a champion snowboarder, Miyako needs her autograph.  
> 16\. Want - Strangers AU, Maron and Miyako meet briefly in a library and flirt hard.  
> 17\. Mine - Miyako borrows a dress of Maron’s and can’t keep her mind off her.  
> 18\. Hot - The two try and cool off on a hot summer’s day with lollies.  
> 19\. Longing - Maron tries to recall the perfume Miyako wore the night before.  
> 20\. Faint - Princess AU, Miyako, a lady in waiting, looks after Princess Maron after fainting.  
> 21\. Smile - Totally dating AU, Maron smiles, Miyako is gay.  
> 22\. Feel - Totally dating AU, Miyako hugs Maron, Maron is gay.  
> 23\. Complicated - Miyako talks about her feelings about  
> 24\. Passion - Miyako watches Maron dance.  
> 25\. Unbreakable - Miyako and Maron fight, comfort goes down.  
> 26\. Claim - Pirate AU, Captain Maron claims Miyako as her first-wench.  
> 27\. Satisfaction - Bookshop AU, Maron runs a bookshop alone and notices a regular.  
> 28\. Entwined - Totally dating AU, The two fall asleep together.  
> 29\. Diamond - Maron’s parents send over some extra money for her birthday, together they go dancing.  
> 30\. Old - Totally dating AU, Maron and Miyako have been going out for a year and forget to celebrate.

_1\. Morning - Miyako goes to wake Maron up in the morning._

Steam rose up from the coffee and lingered in the air, hot and sweet; one sugar, a drop of milk, just how Maron liked it. She couldn't wait to see Maron's face.  
Miyako had waited until ten thirty or so to knock on Maron's door, didn't she know that Saturday morning was when she went shopping? How was Miyako supposed to go shopping if she wasn't able to tail Maron and make sure she stayed out of trouble? She'd barged into the neighbouring apartment, which was almost always unlocked, and called out for her friend.  
There'd been no reply so, naturally, Miyako had to break her bedroom door down. It was more of a dramatic entrance than trespassing, Maron was cosied up in her duvet, her chestnut hair pooled about her shoulders in ringlets and curls. Miyako felt caught and her face flushed, the topography of Maron's pale blue duvet rose and fell with each little breath and sunlight was crawling across the room from the windows. Each little movement of the blankets stirred something in her brain, her eyes fell upon her friend's fluttering eyelashes and her heart surged.  
Miyako steadied herself and snapped her thoughts into line. Two main ideas tusselled in Miyako's mind: wake her or leave her be.  
Wake her, and scold Miyako for being a lay-about and watch her emerge from her blanket cocoon in her pyjamas. Let her wake of her own accord, and scold her for leaving the door unlocked, give her a coffee and get to witness Maron's first smile of the day.  
And so Miyako had rummaged through Maron's cupboards to make coffee. It wasn't fancy, it was just instant with a dash of hazelnut. But she'd chosen the cutest mug and used the fancy brown sugar. Leaning on her kitchenette counter, she gazed deeply into the froth and peels of steam and recalled her friend's silky hair. She couldn't stay focused on how Maron managed to get it so soft and what shampoo she must use, her mind trailed back to the idea of running her fingers through it, pressing her nose to the back of Maron's head.  
"Miyako?!" Maron leant out her door,  
Miyako jumped and got droplets of hot coffee on her hand and tried to rid the blush from her cheeks, "Woah! Warn me, will you? Before you start yelling the house down!"  
"You're in my house...?" Maron said, she was wearing a grey hoodie with a fuzzy lining that was a little too big.  
"Y-yeah, well, you were taking too long." Miyako stammered out and held out the coffee at arms length, "Geez, I have to be the one to look after you, here."  
Maron cupped the mug and blew gently over it, smiling, "Thank you, Miyako." She said, her smile was gentle but grew into a grin, "But why didn't you make one for yourself?"  
Miyako froze in place. Maron's first dear smile of the day had grown into a questionable smugness. She spun back around and began making her own coffee.  
"Don't question a gift."


	2. Rivalry

_2\. Rivalry - Jeanne steals a kiss from Miyako._

“Stop! Thief!”  
Jeanne didn’t usually take off on foot, she couldn’t slip away as easily as alighting from roof to roof, but she was easily putting Miyako through her paces. Jeanne was keeping ahead by about one hundred yards, her figure streaking under amber streetlamps through the park.  
Miyako panted and stopped, putting her hands on her knees, yelling a weak, “Stop…thief…”  
Jeanne, surprisingly, did stop. At first, when she turned she had a cheeky expression. Miyako growled to herself, this was all just a game to Jeanne, obviously. Feeling a fool she threw a pen with all her might at Jeanne, but it wasn’t much of a throw. It landed with a clink.  
Jeanne’s smirk faded and she tentatively stepped towards Miyako, “A-are you okay?”  
“Fine.” Miyako stated and picked up her pen before turning to leave.  
Suddenly, Jeanne was behind her and took her wrist. Miyako jumped, and stared at the girl, her long wavy hair disturbed slightly in the breeze, the light cloth of her outfit rippling gently against her silhouette. She resembled the angelic figures that graced her replacement paintings.  
“You don’t sound fine,” Jeanne said with a slight giggle, covering her mouth as she laughed.  
Miyako had gotten over the shock and swiped at Jeanne’s shoulder.  
“Uh-uh. Today, you do not get your prize…” Jeanne leapt out of reach, “But, I shall leave you with a clue…”  
Jeanne pecked Miyako’s cheek before flipping up onto a street lamp and away into the night.  
Miyako’s thoughts swam. Her sworn enemy had kissed her and she still felt the plush warmth of the kiss on her cheek. She shall have to keep it… as evidence.


	3. Pure.

_3\. Pure - Miyako braids Maron's hair._

“You know, I can do my own hair…” Maron said, turning her head to see Miyako steeped in concentration.  
“Yeah. But you won’t do it properly. You need it out your eyes for practice. You’ll do it up with some fancy bow or double bun…” Miyako said furrowing her brow, as she pulled one section over another, “Hold still. Keep your head straight.”  
Maron feigned disgust and posed regally as her friend worked, “What are you even doing?”  
“A french plait. It will suit you.”  
“I suppose so.” Maron said smiling to herself, “I am beginning to think you’ve been doing this before practice just to touch my hair…”  
Miyako thanked the fact that Maron was facing away from her, allowing her cheeks to redden without issue, “Am not.”  
“No… I think I know what this is really about…”  
Miyako could hear her friend’s voice drip with satisfaction, and tried to ignore her, hurrying the pace of her work. Feeling the fine strands between her fingers, the musky scent of hair and the rose perfume of her shampoo loose with every movement. Miyako finished up the braid and admired the neat pattern of the plait.  
“You’re jealous of my hair.” Maron said turning around with a swish of the plait. Miyako watched her run her fingers along the folds and strands, her deep brown eyes cast down on her handiwork with a hint of affection for Miyako’s work, “Well you can look and touch, but you can’t have it!”  
“Y-yeah, well…” Miyako couldn’t finish her sentence, Maron had run along across the gym hall floor to scoop up a ribbon and set of clubs. Jealousy. That must be it.


	4. Patience.

_4\. Patience - Coffee Shop AU, hardcore flirting with the cheeky barista._

“You got my name wrong on purpose, this isn’t the first time I’ve corrected you, you ought to apologise to me.”  
Miyako stuck her drink down on the counter, the beautiful girl behind the till smiled with an unphased expression. This was not a snap chat worthy drink.  
“No madam, nothing of the sort. Would you like me to write it again for you?”  
Miyako felt a tweak of embarrassment, taken back by the barista’s cheery voice, “Y-yeah. Write it again, thank you.”  
The barista’s name tag read ‘Maron’ and her smile remained unchanged as she took the iced coffee and dumped it in the bin.  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE TESTING MY PATIENCE - THAT WAS TOTALLY ON PURPOSE!” Miyako practically yelled as she leaned over the counter as Maron started to zip about the work counters, blending ice and preparing the coffee.  
“No madam, you said you would like your name re-written so I am remaking the coffee entirely, so it is exactly to your satisfaction.”   
There was something to the word ‘satisfaction’ as she said it, and it drove Miyako mad.   
Maron could see her fuming, her nose wrinkling up and her eyes becoming steely, it was a cute look. She’d seen the customer at school and knew she could be a bit rough around the edges but was perfectly harmless. Maron winked at her as she handed the plastic cup over, name correctly written this time.  
Miyako was stuck in place, was she doing this just to get her to stay at the counter longer? Two could play at that game.  
“Well. I am gonna come back here every single day after school to make sure you never spell my name wrong again, and if you slip up, I’ll tell the manager!”  
“Oh please do,” Maron said, looking coy, “I am the manager. I should love to speak again.”


	5. Selfish

_5\. Selfish - Miyako claims that Jeanne is selfish (follows on from "Rivalry".)_

“She’s so…. selfish.” Miyako buried her head into her desk.  
“Who is, Jeanne?” Maron was reading over her notes for the next class and glanced over at her friend. "Were you out late last night?"  
“Waste of police time… waste of my time…”  
“It’ll be okay, you know you don’t have to go every night, Miyako.” Maron turned in her seat towards her friend, “Don’t go too hard on yourself…”  
Maron took her jacket and gently placed it on her friend's shoulders. Miyako looked up without moving her head. Maron had her hair in a long, lazy side braid and her brown eyes twinkled like cola. Damn, she really did look like Jeanne.  
Jeanne was distracting her from Maron, taking time away from her beautiful friend, making her grumpy around her kindhearted Maron. Jeanne's gorgeous figure and sly expression was trying to contest Maron's sweet smile and awe-inspiring grace.  
“Selfish.” She mumbled.


	6. Haunting

_6\. Haunting - Maron and Miyako walk through the haunted house before it opens._

In the light, Minazuki’s haunted house attraction wasn’t scary at all. No screams from patrons or sound-effects, the props were lit up by daylight streaming through the building. With it being closed for a holiday, it was just surreal. Minazuki had let them in for a special tour, but they’d lost him somehow, or perhaps he and Nagoya were trying to jump out and scare them later on. If anything, the house was peaceful.  
Maron and Miyako didn’t talk, but let the memory of the first time they visited sit between them. Maron felt detached from it, there were battles to come and face, but it seemed far away.  
She looked over at Miyako who was studying the attraction in the light, her delicate features and cute outfit, it was nice not to see her in a battle stance. Maron felt her heart thud, a reminder that it was there at all.  
“Hold my hand.” Maron announced.  
“What?” Miyako gave her a side-eyed look of suspicion.  
Maron smiled, “I’m scared.”  
Miyako paused and took her hand, walking on with her friend and adding quietly, “No you’re not...”


	7. Separation.

_7\. Separation - Miyako tries to break the habit of holding hands with Maron._

“People are going to say funny things if we keep doing this.” Miyako said striding ahead of Maron,  
“Don’t be like that Miyako!” Maron folded her arms with a pout, “It doesn’t mean anything...”  
Maron put her hands in her pocket and crossed her fingers. Miyako turned around and narrowed her eyes at Maron, who put on the saddest puppy impression she could muster. Miyako sighed and snapped up her hand.  
“Whatever…” She blushed and tried to think of an excuse, “You’ll, uh, get lost if I don’t lead you, anyway…”


	8. Sacrifice.

_8\. Sacrifice - Swapped Roles AU, Phantom-Thief Boudicca strikes again._

Maron played with the card in her hand:  
“Kusakabe Maron, I will steal the beauty of your painting tonight. - Phantom Thief Boudicca.”  
The card was dog-earred now, but it was almost nine o’clock, it would be over soon.  
Maron sat on her bed in her pyjamas, she’d worn them for three days. They told her to call the police, to get some protection, anything. But Maron just couldn’t, everyone around her was just pretending to be kind and care for her. They didn’t really care, no one did. Why tell her parents that a master thief was visiting? Why bother.  
A bell tolled outside and the moon had risen.  
With her short braided ginger hair and her strange blue tattoos, Boudicca flipped through the air with all the ease of a dandelion seed on the breeze. Maron caught sight of her out her window and simply blinked.  
Boudicca slipped, wearing mossy green and embroidered red knotwork about her person. Maron flipped the light on and stared her down.  
“Go on. Take it.”  
Boudicca scanned the room ahead for traps, for hidden doors or wires. She stepped forward tentatively and took hold of the painting frame, and looked back at Maron.  
She shot back a disgusted look, “Do it. You don’t care about me, you just want your prize, prove me wrong.”  
What a weak demon, preying on such a lonely girl, Boudicca thought and she sealed the demon.  
Maron felt light-headed for a moment and fell back, the thief strode towards her and pulled her back up.  
“W-what happened?” Maron looked about herself. Boudicca had come, the painting was two glistening angels, wrapped about each other in a feathered embrace.  
“I have stolen another artwork of deceptive beauty…” She murmured and smiled, “I hope I proved you wrong.” Today was far too easy.  
Maron watched her cross the room and was about to exit through the window when she called out, “Wait, may I ask you something?”  
Boudicca turned, the girl has such a pair of forlorn eyes and her heart sank in her chest, “Yes, my dear?”  
“Why do you steal?”  
“To bring justice to this world, to do my duty to the people of this world.”  
Maron didn’t understand, but cast her eyes down, “…I am not strong… I don’t feel strong from this encounter…but I could…if you would stay?”  
Boudicca was taken back and opened her mouth with no reply.  
Maron spoke again, pushing her hair behind her ears, “You’re the first person to talk to me in days…”  
”I see.” Boudicca sat across from her and took her hands, “Then, it is not a matter of duty, it is a matter of justice. This is no sacrifice, there is never sacrifice in affection.”


	9. Exhaustion.

_9\. Exhaustion - Maron holds Miyako whilst she takes a nap in the middle of a competition._

“’I’ll only be a minute’, ‘just resting my eyes’, jeez.” Maron rolled her eyes.  
On her lap, Miyako nestled her head; she was wearing a dark blue leotard with golden stars dotted all over and little yellow legwarmers. She put such effort in her costume, but then took the competitions so easily, that she would nap between rounds.  
Miyako light breath tickled Maron's leg, so she was hard to ignore. Her hair was also brushing her legs whenever she adjusted, the sequined bow was also getting itchy. And her head weighed a tonne.  
“Ey, Maron.” A team mate approached, unphased by the regular scene between them, “Its like, twenty minutes until she’s up again, shouldn’t we wake her?”  
Maron looked down and studied Miyako’s soft eyelashes gently pressed together, she was fast asleep.   
“Give it five more minutes…”


	10. Advantage.

_10\. Advantage - Totally dating AU, Maron and Miyako go on a date to the zoo._

“You’re taking advantage of my good nature.” Miyako yawned, the line for the stretched on endlessly.  
“No, we’re taking advantage of some good ol’ nature!” Maron clung to Miyako’s arm and giggled.  
“What did I say about word play, Maron?” Miyako groaned and placed her hand on Maron’s hands which were wrapped about her arm. “Are you sure you want to go to the zoo? Look at the line…”  
Maron wondered aloud, “Well, I just really want to see some of the endangered animals, you know? We might not get another chance, and I want to give money to the zoo to help them out.”  
A worry crossed Maron’s face, it was fleeting, but it steamrolled all thoughts in Miyako’s mind.  
“Damn, you are way too cute and compassionate. Fine.” Miyako straightened up and put her arm around Maron’s waist.  
“And now I can compare the cuteness of the pandas and otters and stuff to your cuteness!” Maron said with a grin.  
“You know, I could change my mind…”


	11. Family.

_11\. Family - Miyako tries to tell herself that Maron is like a sister._

Maron was wiping chalk-dust off the blackboard on morning break, reaching up on her long legs to wipe every mark. Her skirt swaying slightly in the motion.  
“So, your parents look after Maron, is she like, your sister?” A friend of Miyako commented idly, flipping the pages of a magazine. Maron jumped and made arcs with the eraser, it was like watching her dancing, only from the back, Miyako didn’t see her backside much…  
“Miyako?” Another friend asked, nudging her from her stare.  
“Oh yeah. Totally, uh, like a sister. Sure.”


	12. Warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Played she keeps me warm by Mary Lambert. Weeping.)

_12\. Warm - Waiting for a train, Maron and Miyako keep warm together._

Snow eddied in the air against the amber lights of the train station, Maron and Miyako were taking the latest train back home together from Christmas shopping and the cold bit through them both.  
Maron was wearing a quilted coat, it was baby-pink with different patterns of white in each square, the coat dwarfed her. In her little brown flap-hat and long brown scarf she was a bastion of cosiness. Miyako, however, had chosen style over comfort and was paying for it. Her red hoodie was warm sure, but the bench was metal and the cold seeped through her layers.  
There was a quiet that was settling on them like the snow, all day they had talked nonsense about the gifts they bought for other people, for family and friends. And now, they were alone on the platform.  
“Maron… Um…” Miyako spoke up, “My hands are… well they are…”  
Maron took Miyako’s hand and stuffed with her own insider her deep fluffy pocket, “There.” Maron smiled and squeezed Miyako’s hand, “Anything for you.”  
Miyako was now flush, why did Maron do these things? She was so forward with her, never with Chiaki or Minazuki, or any of the line of boys that queued alongside her.  
Miyako looked down. She was such a coward, she couldn’t even ask to hold her crush’s hand. In silence they sat, the train was delayed and so they listened to the rattle of the carriages passing by, thrumming like heartbeats.  
“Miyako.” Maron looked up into the black sky and the spiralling flakes of snow that fell before them, “Do you really like Chiaki?”  
Miyako stammered, “Yeah. I-I do.”  
Maron made a weak half smile, she knew her better than that, “But, do you think… its love?”  
Chiaki was a place-holder. As soon as Miyako had seen Maron catch eyes with him, she knew he was one of the finest boys that could pursue her. And he was. He was handsome, and dashing, and charming. Miyako felt like she was exactly the kind of boy she should like. Should, that is; Miyako found him brash and unreliable, as well as careless at times. His mind was always wandering. Miyako’s mind never strayed far from Maron.  
“...No.”  
“Miyako?” Maron asked again in a sweet voice.  
“Yes…?” Miyako braced herself for impact, she knew Maron wanted him. Maron didn’t deserve a boy like him, but she deserved to have the best boy in her own eyes. She’d have to pretend to be crestfallen and make a few brush-offs, but she’d be okay.  
“I don’t think I love him either. I don’t think…” She paused, her eyes still fixed on the falling snow, “I don’t think that’s love, what we have...”  
Miyako’s heart sprung and she unconsciously squeezed Maron’s hand. Her fingers were soft and warm and fit so neatly into hers.  
“Me neither.”


	13. Secret.

_13\. Secret - Maron confesses her affections to Miyako._

“Forget them.” Miyako whispered, her warmth breath tickling Maron’s ear.  
Maron wrung her hand and planted herself firmly in her seat on the park bench, her mind transfixed on Miyako’s words. She’d only asked about what she was going do with all the trouble Chiaki and Minazuki were causing. Wriggled in place and tried to dispel the butterflies caused by Miyako’s whisper. She wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling.  
“W-what?” Maron said in a stifled whisper.  
“I said, forget them. Both of them. Tsk. All of them.” Miyako said, her voice taking on a smooth edge with a hint of a chuckle.  
An epiphany struck Maron as she thought it over, and it felt brave, new and exciting.  
“O-ok. Yeah, ok!” Maron hissed into Miyako’s ear, it seemed that she was jittering from the new experience too, “You’ll have to show me how, though…”


	14. Embrace.

_14\. Embrace - Miyako notes that Maron always wears big fancy coats and insists she shares._

“Gimme.” Miyako said yanking Maron’s sleeve towards her.  
“Oi! Be careful this coat is new!” Maron protested. but was dragged towards her girlfriend who started to worm her way into it.  
It was a chilly autumn day, their walk in the park was accompanied by the swish of leaves parted by their shoes and the smell of mulled cider from stands in the park.  
“You have too much coat, it's frivolous, you ought to share.” Miyako said, poking out her tongue as she stuck herself under Maron’s arm.  
Maron slipped her hands on her waist and tried to hide her smile, “Jeez, next time, say please.”


	15. Need.

_15\. Need - Snow Sports AU, Maron is a champion snowboarder, Miyako needs her autograph._

Maron KUSAKABE.  
The big screen showed her name with a little Japanese flag beside it. Deep in the Alps, snowboarders we competing for the Olympic gold medal and all eyes were on Kusakabe. Her tricks were calculated, graceful, air defying… Miyako thought they were almost gymnastic. They called her the snow-angel.  
Miyako double checked the camera was up on her phone as there was a roar from the crowd at the bottom of the slope. Kusakabe had arrived, beaming at her fans and giving little waves.   
Miyako seized to the front where Kusakabe was passing by, yelling out as hard as could, “Kusakabe!! Kusakabe!!” Miyako had flown thousands of miles just to see her magical moments on the slope, she wasn’t going to let her pass by without a fight, leaning half over the rails she begged, “I HAVE TO HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH, KUSAKABE!! PLEASE!!”   
The olympian stopped dead in her tracks, before chuckling and stopping by, “I’ll make an exception for you, seeing as you screamed so loudly.” Maron took out a sharpie and scribbled on Miyako’s paper.  
Miyako blushed, “It's.. not like that, I just have to have it… for my collection!” She said before she gestured with her phone meekly.  
Maron leaned against the railing and made a peace sign as Miyako snapped a photo, along with a hundred other punters.  
“Collection, sure. Well, thank you for supporting me, see you at the bottom!” Maron gave one little finger flutter before scribbling one or two more autographs and striding away, “Please scream as loud as you can!” She had said, blowing a kiss.  
Miyako fumed in frustration to a small pool of spectators, internally she was burning up.


End file.
